1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus and a control method thereof suitably applied to a terminal apparatus provided with a display panel, for example a mobile-telephone terminal apparatus, etc. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique to be applied to a terminal apparatus including a plurality of applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile-telephone terminal apparatuses tend to have multiple functions more and more these days, and one terminal apparatus includes many application programs, allowing a user to perform the many application programs. For example, the application programs include a standby-screen display application program, a telephone-directory display application program, an electronic-mail display application program, an application program connecting to and displaying an Internet site, etc. Moreover, these application programs are sometimes downloaded by a user in addition to the application programs that are provided in the terminal apparatus in advance.
When these application programs are executed, a multi-tasking function is sometimes performed. That is to say, a plurality of application programs are started at the same time, and multi-tasking processing, in which a program to be displayed is changed among the plurality of application programs started simultaneously, is performed.
At the time of multi-tasking processing, for example an icon indicating that the multi-tasking function that is in execution is displayed on a screen, and a change is made to display a display screen of another application program by a predetermined operation, such as selection of the icon, etc. Alternatively, a proposal has been made that a list of names of started applications is displayed, and an application to be changed is selected by a user operation from the list.
A description is given of an example of the case where an application being paused is iconized and displayed when multi-tasking processing is performed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-165735.